


Cake (Loki x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cake, F/M, Food Play, Reader Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s called ‘Chocolate Cake’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake (Loki x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request for a friend as a birthday gift on Deviant Art. Needless to say she loved it. ;)
> 
> I don't own you or Loki.
> 
> The [Cake](http://oneordinaryday.files.wordpress.com/2010/06/chocolate-mayo-cake.jpg).

** Cake **

“What in the Nine are you eating?”

You were just about to eat another forkful of the most delicious dessert you had ever stumbled upon when you were addressed by this question. It would seem that the cooks in the kitchen had recently travelled to Midgard in search of newer foods and ingredients when one of them discovered this particular dessert.

“It’s called ‘Chocolate Cake’.” You began to say and you watched the curiosity in your lover’s eyes shining anew, “It appears that some of the cooks traveled recently to Midgard for I have never tasted anything so incredible. Well, besides  _you_  that is,” you smile at Loki who returned it with a chuckle in his throat.

You return your attention back to the bit of cake on your fork, taking in the details of the soft spongy brown sweet bread and the smooth rich cream when you find that he had sat down next to you and you meet those gorgeous sea colored eyes again. Offering him the bit of dessert on your utensil silently, he leans in, parts his lips and wraps his lips around the fork.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Loki’s eyes drifted shut after he had pulled back, the cake now gone from the fork as you slice the dessert for another chunk. You watch as Loki both thoroughly and rather  _obscenely_  enjoys the morsel you offered him.

You hear him hum and moan as though he took absolute delight at tasting something so delectable and otherworldly. You watch as he swallows the bite followed by the subtle bob of his alabaster neck and when he opened his eyes to look at you again you can see how much darker his eyes had become. The soft pink of his tongue pokes out starting from the corner of his lips to lick across the upper then lower lid in the hope of discovering any lingering bit of cake he may have missed.

Oh… this chocolate stuff was amazing.

Looking down at your plate your lover reaches with his first finger to take a dollop of the creamy brown icing then lifts it to your lips so you could receive the sweet offering. Parting your lips and locking your eyes with his, you lean forward and wrap your lips around the sweet coated digit.

Just as your tongue swirls around his finger, Loki’s jaw drops and you see how dilated his pupils had become from both the aphrodisiac of the cake as well as your actions upon his appendage.

Once his finger was completely clean of the sweetness you suck it out with a gentle pop then kiss at the fingertip innocently.

Bringing your lips to meet with his own; Loki moans into your mouth tasting both you and the chocolate. The combination of both flavors starts to make him frantic in getting you naked on the bed all the sooner.

You giggle until you see the lean but firmly defined chest; it completely stopped your giddiness; Loki sees this and smiles cruelly, “Like what you see my dearest heart?” he asked in that smooth rich voice.

You nod silently; every time Loki was naked it rendered you speechless, he was absolutely perfect. He had taken more of the cream and spreads a line down the inside of your neck. Leaning into you he flattens his tongue starting at the bottom of where you neck starts then trails up the path he had spread with the cream, both teasing your beating pulse and cleaning away the cream.

“You taste even more delectable with the cake my dear,” Loki purrs softly against your neck and you feel him smile against your skin. You nod and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“I do believe I enjoy this cake called ‘chocolate’,” Loki smirks reaching over then swiping more of the creamy icing to smear it across your lips, “We should have the cooks make us some more and have them deliver it to our room. That way we would never have to get out of bed.”

Kissing you before you could answer, Loki licks and sucks on your lips as to consume the cream though at the same time he kisses you, his sweet coated tongue slides over yours causing you to moan and hold on tighter to him.

“Oh Loki…” you breathe, “I need you…”

“But you already have me,” He chuckles and was teasing you while wearing an amused smile, “though how can I ever possibly deny any of your wants or needs?”  

Turning your bodies over so that you were now straddled on top of him, Loki’s hands now rests and caresses over your spread thighs and reaches up to rub and circle your hips with his palms as well.

“Go on my love, ride me.” He commanded with a small smirk.

You obey by lifting your hips and taking his hard hot erection in your hand while you align it against the dripping wet opening to guide him slowly inside.

The feel of him stretching you open had always amazed you. You felt so satisfied and full and somehow stunned as it dawned on you that you were both now connected as one body.

You open your eyes when you feel his hands cupping at your breasts and roughly rolls your nipples between his fingers. Your mouth drops open and you cry out with pleasure, that is until you feel his hips below yours thrusting upward feeling more of his cock hitting your erogenous zones.

Your hands were resting over his chest and your fingers began to wander feeling at those defined lines of muscle, this allows your breasts to push together making them look bigger than usual and you hear him groan as he continues to grab and pinch at them; his hips began to thrust harder up into you.

“Oh that feels so good!” you moan and look straight into his eyes, your hips rolling and circling slowly as to feel every inch of him hitting at each angle inside you.

“Love watching you dance on my cock,” he growls then pulls you down to kiss and suck at your breasts one right after the other.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” you cry out feeling him swell just a bit more inside of you, letting you know that he was close to spilling his seed inside of you.

“I won’t…” he growls and grabs your hips, his own pounding upward until at last you feel yourself explode over his cock.

Loki wasn’t that far behind as he too releases with a roar of ecstasy as his cock spat burst after burst of hot white come against your womb.

Opening your eyes once more you look down at him, your chest heaving slightly as you fight to catch your breath, panting softly just when you meet his eyes; he smiles sleepily at you and you return the smile with a lazy one of your own.

Climbing off from his lap, you lie down next to him on the bed and snuggle against him, your face buried in his neck. You can smell the lingering scent of the chocolate cake you two now forgot along the way of your love making and grin.

Loki wraps an arm around your middle to pull you closer, flushed skin against flushed skin, “What is it?” he asked feeling your grin against his skin.

“We still have the rest of that cake.”

You hear Loki chuckle, his fingers lacing in the soft locks of your hair, “Then I suppose we will have to finish it off, won’t we?”

Needless to say, the two of you  _indeed_  enjoyed the rest of that cake; all night long.

…


End file.
